First date
by sherlockthetimelord447
Summary: B&B's first date. Well, sort of. T for human remains and stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**This started out as a one-shot but will probably have two or three chapters, depends where this goes. I'm not sure if Christine exists or not in this story, she's not mentioned, so you can decide that on your own :)**

**I know, I completely abandoned Dead. I'm sorry. I'll try to be better.**

**And merry Christmas to all of you!**

* * *

Brennan was just about to take off her latex gloves when a buzzing in her pocket let her know that she had a new message. She freed her hands of the gloves and threw them in the trash, and then picked up her phone. The text was from Booth.

_I'm picking u up frm ur place at 7 4 dinnr. wear smthing pretty _:D

Brennan smiled to herself. What is he planning this time? Ever since they became a couple, Booth had surprised her many times with romantic gestures, from a bouquet of roses sent to her office to getting home and finding the place bathed in the light of hundreds of candles. She quite enjoyed it all. Booth had always been very kind to her, but in the past month and a half, he had been especially wonderful.

_We go out to dinner every night, what's so special about this one?_

He replied almost immediately.

_It wont b a surprise if i tell u, will it? and dont 4get 2 b fancy xoxo_

_Okay, but I still want to know what's going on._

_u will in a bit, dont worry ;)_

Brennan was still smiling and staring at her phone when Angela walked up to the platform holding her clipboard, jotting something down.

"Hey, are you staying in late tonight?" She asked. "I need to go over the reconstruction with you, there's some stuff I think you should see."

Brennan glanced at her watch. 16:34. She should be getting home if she wants to have time to take a shower and get ready for tonight.

"No, I think I'll be leaving early today. Booth has something planned and I need to "wear something fancy" as he puts it." Brennan walked down the platform stairs, and heard Angela squeal behind her. She turned around in time to see Angela slam her clipboard down on the nearest surface. She bounded towards Brennan and shuffled her to her office.

"Well then we should get going, sweetie!" She exclaimed. They had reached Brennan's office and Angela helped her friend out of her lab-coat and into her jacket, and then thrust her bag at her. Brennan just managed to catch her bag and Angela was off again, half running towards Cam's office. She had only now gotten back from her month and a half maternity leave and now her husband was taking the other half, and Brennan was sure that it wasn't a good idea for her to be running around like that.

Angela hollered her name as she stormed into Cam's office. "Brennan has a date that she needs to get ready to. We're leaving early. I'll finish inputting the data from that letter we found tomorrow." She opened her mouth to reply but Angela wasn't there anymore, already half down the hall. Cam swiveled around in her chair and watched as her colleague jumped up and down excitedly at Brennan's side, who did not seem impressed.

"Come on!" Angela cried. "When is he picking you up?"

"Seven."

"Then we barely have enough time to get you ready! We need to find a dress-"

"I have many suitable dresses." Brennan protested.

"No, you need a new one. One that will blow Booth's mind away. We also need to do something with your hair. Ooh! And shoes. Something to go with your dress. I know this great little place on K Street; they have amazing open toed heels. They come in all sorts of colours, and you can…" Angela's voice drifted off as she dragged her whining friend to the Jeffersonian doors. Cam chuckled. Sometimes it seemed like Angela was enjoying Booth and Brennan's relationship more than they were themselves.

* * *

Brennan was putting on her earrings when the doorbell rang.

"In a minute!" She yelled, and hurried over to the door an opened it. In front of her was a man. A very handsome man. His face was cleanly shaven, and under his leather jacket, a dark blue buttoned shirt emphasized the muscles underneath. She looked him up and down, noting his strong jaw-line and his cheery stripy socks.

"Booth." She said, smiling widely. He looked at her, for a minute forgetting how to breathe. She was wearing a dark red dress that reached just above her knees and swished when she moved. Angela had picked it, and from where she was hiding behind Brennan's bedroom door, she saw it had the effect she had predicted.

Booth cleared his throat.

"Hey Bones. You ready?" Brennan didn't answer him, but instead closed the gap between them and kissed him fiercely. He immediately pulled her closer to him. When they separated, Booth was breathless and a bit dizzy.

Angela was about to faint. She took a deep breath to steady herself and strained to hear the rest of the conversation.

"What was that for?" He asked Brennan.

"Do I need a reason for every time I kiss you?" Brennan gave him a puzzled look, her brow furrowing.

"No, of course not." Booth smiled at her and took her hand and pulled her towards the door. "We better bet going, I made reservations." Brennan didn't move.

"Wait, you promised you'd tell me where we're going and why."

"I'm taking you out on a proper first date. Wine, fancy dinner, a romantic walk home, the whole shebang. Come on, we're gonna be late." He pulled her more insistently, but Brennan still would not budge.

"But we've already been out to dinner, so it's not a first date. Don't you remember that time when-" Booth cut her off.

"Bones, first dates are different. On a first date you get to know your companion, you ask them questions about their life, you tell them about yours. You kiss them goodnight. It's not the same as whenever we go out to the Founding Fathers or order take-out. This is different, okay?" He opened the door, grabbed Brennan's bag from the hanger, and showed her outside, locking the door behind them.

"Technically it's still not a first date." She insisted, but allowed Booth to take her hand and lead her down the hall. Booth sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. _She can be exhausting sometimes,_ he thought. Brennan looked up at him, her dazzling blue eyes sparkling, and grinned.

"It's still going to be fun, though." She said, and Booth's previous thought vanished immediately. He sniffed her hair, which smelled like sunshine. These days, he didn't need an excuse to do that.

Inside Brennan's apartment, Angela emerged from her hiding place and went over to get a glass of water. That kiss she had witnessed had left her flushed, and she downed the water in one go. She then settled on Brennan's couch and turned on the TV that Booth insisted she buy, and waited for the couple's return.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**I have nothing to add this time. Probably one or two more chapters.**

**Merry Christmas!**

* * *

They had been inside the restaurant for only a few seconds when a short chubby man with a wide grin plastered on his face hurried over to greet them.

"Ah! Mister Booth! Please, come with me. I will show you to your table." The man, that must have been the manager, had small dark eyes and he talked very quickly and in short bursts. He guided them to a small table next to the window, away from the lively chatter of the other customers. The candles that stood in alcoves in the walls were the only source of light in the room, and their cheery flickering lights cast long shadows across the tables. Booth helped Brennan to her seat, and she straightened the dress under her legs.

"Please, sit, and I will bring you the wine menu, yes? Dr. Brennan, I have heard such good things about you." The manager kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Your beauty is much greater than what Mister Booth described."

"Whoa, easy there pal. Why don't you go get the menus, okay?" Booth moved to stand before the short man, blocking Brennan from his hungry view. The manager flushed and took a step back.

"Yes, of course. My sincerest apologies, Mister Booth." He scuttled away and Booth relaxed. Only then did he sit down.

"So," he started, looking a bit nervous, "do you like this place?"

"I do. It looks wonderful. I hope the food will be too." Booth didn't reply, just stared at his menu intensely as if it was the only thing that mattered. Brennan didn't understand why Booth suddenly seemed so shy. It wasn't like they didn't know each other; they did, for almost seven years. So why was he so quiet? She decided to try striking up a conversation herself.

"The remains that were brought to the lab this morning were badly compromised by the weather and environment, so it might take us some time to give you any more detai-" Booth groaned. "No, Bones, let's not talk about work! Let's leave that aside for this evening, okay?"

"Okay. So what do people talk about on first dates?" Brennan lowered her menu to look at him.

"What do you talk about on your dates? You know, before we…" Booth trailed off, trusting his partner will know what he was talking about.

"My work." A blush crept up her cheeks. "You."

"Oh. Okay then. Well you know, there are so many important things I don't know about you!" He exclaimed. Brennan frowned at him.

"You know everything important about me. You're the first person I go to for help or advice." She said matter-of-factly. She looked at Booth. Now it was his turn to blush.

"Well, I'm honored, but that's not the point. Okay, let me see… favorite color?"

"How is this something important?"

"Just go with me here." Booth sighed.

"Okay." She paused to think.

"You know, it's not such a difficult question."

"Booth, don't rush me!"

"Alright, alright. Take your time." He raised his hands defensively and looked at Brennan with amusement. She was staring out the window, brow furrowed. He could almost see the gears turning in her head. The waiter arrived to take their orders, and after he left, Brennan finally turned to Booth.

"I have reached a conclusion."

"And?"

"My favorite color is orange."

"Orange? Really?"

"Yes. It reminds me of spring and tulips and life. And since I deal with death on a daily basis, I like a reminder that there are also better things in the world except hate and decaying bodies."

Booth stared at her, looking a bit shocked. Then he started to chuckle.

"What?" Brennan pouted.

"Nothing. Just, wow, Bones. You really are amazing. I can't believe my luck that I have you in my life."

"All this from my favorite color?" Booth took her hands in his. He rubbed his thumb across the back of them.

"You know, all those people that think you're cold and incapable of love. They are so far off from reality. You are the warmest and most loving person I know." He kissed her hand.

"What's yours?"

"Huh?"

"Your favorite color."

"Oh, blue."

"Why?"

"I dunno, it's pretty."

The waiter came back with their orders, plus a bottle of wine. While they ate, Booth asked Brennan all these questions that, according to him, "were basic things that he just had to know".

"Favorite animal?"

"Dog."

"First kiss?"

"Billie Collins, sophomore year at high school."

"Favorite fantasy book when you were a kid?"

"I didn't read any fantasy books, just fiction and science books." (At this remark Booth groaned and exclaimed "Wow, you started early!" Brennan did not know what that meant.)

"Favorite song?"

"Hot Blooded." (They both smiled at that.)

"Favorite movie?"

"The Mummy."

"Favorite ice-cream flavor?"

"Mint chocolate-chip."

They continued on like this until they had finished their food, which was delicious like Booth had expected. Finally the plates were cleared and a cheesecake and two small forks were laid before them. Brennan looked up from her plate, her ice-blue eyes twinkling in the candle-light, and grinned at Booth.

"I enjoyed this very much, Booth. Thank you for taking me."

He smiled back. "You're very welcome."

A comfortable silence settled between them, and they ate quietly for a few moments. Booth noticed Brennan looked like she was about to say something, but she apparently changed her mind and went back to eating. After this happened twice more, he asked: "Bones, you wanna say something?"

She sighed, nodded, then groaned and put down her fork.

"We're also work partners!"

He eyed her questioningly.

"We… Who said we can't talk about work?"

When Booth understood what this was about, he sighed. There was no getting that woman away from work long enough to have a normal dinner without any talk about test results and clavicles and whatever it was that she did in the lab all day. Then again, Agent Shaw did say there was something odd about the results showing up in the criminal database…

"Yeah, okay. You're right. We can't get away from our work. And you know what; it's not necessarily a bad thing. What's wrong with talking about what we love to do?"

Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. Brennan stood up quickly and turned towards the noise. Booth instinctively reached a hand to his gun. The screaming continued, and they both located the source and ran over to the spot. It was a woman, staring at her bowl of soup in horror and screaming and screaming, clutching the tablecloth so hard her knuckles turned white. Inside the soup bowl was an eyeball, staring up at them.

Booth groaned. In that moment he knew that they're date was over. Now this night would lead to paperwork and phone-calls and interviews and coffee and more paperwork. Not at all what he had in mind.

He started clearing away the people that were gathered around the table, their faces pale, straining to see inside the bowl.

"Alright, show's over. FBI. If everyone could please take a step back and let us handle this."

Brennan looked at him with worry.

"Booth-"

"No, it's fine. I'm calling back-up. Can you call the lab? I'm sure Cam is still working. His eyes were sad and he looked disappointed.

"But Booth," Brennan protested again.

"Bones, it's fine. You were right; we really can't get away from our work. Just call the lab."

She turned to face him. There was fierceness in her eyes, and one look at her told him all he needed to know. And that was that he was going to shut up and listen to what she has to say.

"No."

"Really, it's fine. I'm used to this." Booth said, and ran a hand through his hair and over his face.

"Booth, no! We are on our night off. We don't have to take this case right now. Just get another agent to take over and tomorrow I will examine the remains and you can be filled in on all you need to know."

She took another step towards him, and rested her hand on his arm. She looked into his eyes.

"Not tonight."

He started protesting, but she shushed him.

"This is our night."

A slow smile spread on his face.

"I love you," He said, and took her hand.

"I know."


End file.
